A Time Of Honesty
by TheoBeeAwesome1
Summary: A diary of sorts for Naruto and the responses that would occur if received by the subject of the entry (I have a ship so the responses are in a way Bias)


Disclaimer: No, I obviously do not own any characters or anything like that

To Kurama

One day, you'll realize that you're not alone that I'm your friend. One day, you'll be free and we'll share a meal. One day... I'll prove it to you and you won't ever be able to deny it… so until then… I'll show you each day… until then, just watch.

To Naruto

Brat… I believe you

To Minato

I hated you… even if I could understand… for choosing the village… there were times I wanted to cry and punch things and just give up… but then I'd somehow end up on the Hokage mountains, looking at the Village... on top of your head… I'd look down at the village and remember the orphans who lost their families, the villagers who chased me saying I killed their mom, dad, sister, brother, child…. And I realized that they don't know any other way to deal with their grief… I'll make them see me… I'll make them acknowledge me… and one day I'll make them be able to move forward… I'll become Hokage, so that I can forge a path for them to move forward… so that they don't have to grieve anymore… Just watch Dad… I'll make you proud, believe it!

To Naruto

There are so many things I wish I could do for you, to say to you, to teach you… so many things, I wish I could be there for… So many things I'm already sorry for… I know life won't be easy, I know life will be hard… but your my son, my pride and joy, from the second your mom told me you were growing in her stomach… I couldn't believe it… the man least deserving was being gifted with a child from the most beautiful and magnificent woman he'd ever met… I'm sorry I did this to you… but I believe in you… the second I met your eyes I believed in you… the second you grasped my fingers with your tiny fingers, I believed in you… I'm proud of you son… for living through everything… for fighting… I'm proud and I'm sorry you have such a disappointing father… I love you, son

To Kushina

I hated living mom… I hated each day I had to get up… I hated walking down the streets to be met with glares… I hated being beat every year on my birthday… I hated walking home to an empty apartment… I hated so much… that I never realized that I never hated anything more than being alone... until I wasn't… Shikamaru was my first friend… he was the first person to acknowledge me… to see me… mom… He saw me… he saw me struggling and he saw the glares, the hatred in everyone's eyes and he ignored it because he saw me… he just walked up to me and said "I'm Shikamaru Nara, do you want to watch the clouds together?"... And I never knew how beautiful clouds could be… I don't regret being born… I don't regret the beatings I endured… I don't regret the kyubi… I don't regret my life… so thanks for everything, even if you can't be here for me, I hope you would've been proud of me… one day I'll become Hokage and I'll prove to everyone that I'm not some nobody to be hated, I'll prove to them that they'll be able to depend on me if they ever need it and I'll show them each day until they acknowledge me as someone that they were wrong about… just watch mom

To Naruto

I'm sorry you were alone for so long, Naruto. I'm sorry your Dad and I had to leave you. I'm sorry I couldn't welcome you home or treat you wounds when you finished training. I'm sorry you were hated, I'm so sorry not being there. I'm sorry. But son, my little baby brat, one thing you should always know about me is that I've always been proud of you… since the day I first looked into your eyes… show the world who you really are, I believe in you and I'll always love you, remember that. You're my son and proud of you.

To Shikamaru

I know I'm not good with words, I'm better with fists when I want to get a point across but you're a lazy ass so I can't fight you… I don't know what to say… I had like a whole speech before I started writing, it was all philosophical and something about you being someone who changed me for the better or something like that… I don't know for some reason this is becoming harder the more I write down… so I guess a good place to start off would be at the beginning… when we were 7, I had been at the academy for two years and switched into your class and I was already struggling, I practised taijutsu until I collapsed after I studied for hours reading scroll after scroll and then rereading them again and again and yet I'd fail test after test and trip and fall fight after fight failing each time… I was alone since I was 4 before that I grew up at the orphanage until they kicked me out and for a few months I lived on the streets rummaging through bins looking for food… on my 5th birthday I was running away from the villagers when this Anbu, Inu, jumped down in front of me before picking me up and taking me the JiJi. It was there that JiJi told me that I could have my own apartment if I just signed up for academy… of course anything was better than living in the streets so I agreed and better yet was that I'd be getting a monthly allowance… I couldn't ask for anything better… argh! I don't where I'm going with this but I don't know! Words aren't really my thing, but I just want to say thank you and I don't think I can ever get the guts to say it to your face, you're my best friend. The one who saw me when no one else bothered… when you invited me to watch clouds with you I almost wanted to look behind me but when you took my hand my heart exploded. For the first time in my life I had hope… and it was because of this pineapple kid… I never bothered telling you this but the first cloud I saw was my favorite because it reminded me of you… can you guess what I saw… it's been my favorite fruit since then haha… ah, that's way to embarrassing now that I think about it, definitely crossing that out…. Ugh but I have to be honest or there's no point to this, okay look Shikamaru just ignore the crossed out sentence above, thanks you're totally awesome haha anyways continuing what I was saying… um thanks for being there and I know this is going to sound weird so seriously don't hate or be awkward with me after this… I just… I wanna be honest here and I think I'd regret it more if I don't say- well actually I'm writing this to you so I guess I'll regret it if I don't write it to you now… so here goes nothing… Shikamaru, you've been there for me for so long, I almost forget what life was like without you… you've been my support, you've been my partner in crime, you've been so much that I don't know what I'd do without you… being the dense guy that I am, all I knew was that when you'd be lying next to me watching clouds I'd find my gaze find yours and when you'd smile... there would so many butterflies flying in stomach in response, I never knew what caused them and ended up thinking I was sick with a cold… when we'd ditch class, I'd create a distraction for us to escape and we'd be running so fast and so hard while laughing as choji and kiba followed after before they split off and it was just us two, we'd hide in an alley breathing heavily trying to catch our breath, one time, I don't know if you remember, it was a week before graduation both us were hiding in that alley catching our breath but this time we straightened up at the same time… you were so close that I could see the shade of color your eyes were, we were so close and then we heard Iruka's voice yelling my name, startled and panicked and so close our lips brushed but you were so close and you were so calm and while you pulled away you just grabbed my hand while dragging me away and running down the opposite end of the alley way ducking behind a fruit stand… that was my first kiss and it was the only one I couldn't ever get out of my mind… I don't know how to say this… damn it! This is hard… we're married… you have Temari and I have Hinata… we have kids… I don't know why I'm even still thinking about this… Shit! I-I just… I don't know anymore- well no, I never really knew to begin with… maybe I won't send this… but I'll still say this… I love you, Shikamaru Nara… Thanks for being there for me… for standing by my side, for accepting the position as my advisor, you're my most precious person…. And even if I can't share the type a bond I hope for with you… I'm glad I met you and I'm glad you stayed. I love you.

To Naruto

You're such a troublesome idiot, Naruto… I love you too


End file.
